


he's not going to forget you

by odysseus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Major Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, I’ll forget you, and you’ll just be a distant memory at the back of my head, and I’ll despise myself for that if that ever happens. Mark my words. || the first time sans experienced the genocide route... lets just say he was extremely distraught. a monologue-esque fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's not going to forget you

I’ve realized you’re never coming back.

It slowly creeped up onto my back, seizing me by my neck and dragging me into an endless wave of self-hatred and “what ifs” as I clutch the red scarf that you adored.

Do you remember? I sewed it for you during that one costume party. I worked on your costume so much until there was little cloth left for my own costume, but to see the bright smile on your face was all worth it. Of course, I went in as a paper bag, and that was the day people knew that my brother, the great Papyrus, was truly, the greatest monster throughout the Underground… No, the world. You were great that day, bro. I truly did think so, and I wish you didn’t take it so sarcastically at first.

I remember the times you were so uncertain. You were meek and often kept to yourself, usually reading stories about heroes and admiring monsters like Undyne for their bravery and their strength. You once told me to fight you, and despite how many times you lost, I still don’t know how you were able to lose to my 1 DMG bone attack, but you did, and you kept persisting. Now you’re a great fighter, and you take compliments with a stride and a hop in your step. And maybe you’re a bit cocky, but I’d rather have it that way than anything else.

I’m glad to know that you, from your birth to your death, was a kindhearted soul who never refused to help anyone underground, an innocent, pure soul that sees the good buried underneath each soul. Maybe that’s why you had so much HOPE and faith in me whenever I felt down or when I experienced severe doubt and regression into my old habits, because, well, perhaps it’s true that I do have a glimmer of good within me, a monster who wants to be free, a monster who wants to be happy. I’m glad you never gave up on that human, even if they slaughtered you mercilessly, without relent, void of compassion and love, yet full of LOVE.

…I’m never going to see you again, am I?

I’m never going to see your smiling face and hear your voice, contempt nor contented, I’m never going to see your sprightly movements and your exuberant mien, and I’m never going to be able to eat your infamous spaghetti again, and just when it was about to become nearly edible, too.

Oh god, I’m never going to see your face again. Slowly, I’ll forget you, and you’ll just be a distant memory at the back of my head, and I’ll despise myself for that if that ever happens.

Mark my words, I will.


End file.
